A Touch, a Laugh, a Kiss
by Blue Flames
Summary: Kit is trying to express his feelings to Nita...What will he do to make her see? (Not finished) Just rediscovered old story, will continue if i get some reviews
1. It began with a touch

A Touch, a laugh, a Kiss  
  
Blue Flame.  
  
Disclaimer: The plot of this story is the only thing in this entire story that actually belongs to me. The rest is credited to the fabulous author Diane Duane..  
  
Nita was staring down at her feet, thinking of Kit and how he had grown up in the last 4 short years. He was so tall and handsome.  
  
She had been sitting in her favorite place to think: the moon, for the past 20 minuets. Nita was now looking down toward the Earth when she heard a small pop: it was Kit. She gave a mental gasp but recovered quickly with. "Kit! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go for a walk with Ponch."  
  
Kit just smiled at her. He had planned to go for a walk but couldn't keep his mind off Nita and the way she had matured over their 4 years of wizardly partnership. She had grown into all of her gorgeous features. He didn't know how to describe her. The only words that came to mind were, "She's hot!!".  
  
"Well, I was going to, but I needed to think for a while before. So I decided to come up here. But since you were here first I guess I will just leave."  
  
"No, no, you don't have to. I mean unless you really want to."  
  
"We could just think together. But I am warning you.these thoughts," he pointed to his head, "are not for you to 'accidentally' over hear. He smiled at her and Nita blushed slightly.  
  
They had been sitting there for 10 minuets. All of the sudden, though, Nita felt a strong hand move over to rest on top of hers. She wanted to slug Kit in the jaw, but fought the urge to because it felt..right. Besides, had had this dream so many times before and wanted to know how this almost-like-a-dream experience would end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kit had been sitting next to Nita for so long, wanting desperately to just touch her in any way, that wouldn't freak her out. So he decided to slide his hand on to hers in the most natural way possible. After a few minuets he now knew she wasn't going to slug him. He knew the only thing left was to tell her how he felt..  
  
  
  
  
  
Nita just sat there, trying to fight that twinge in her mind that meant Kit wanted to tell her something. She waited a few minuets for him to gather up some courage, for she knew it must be something big for him not to tell her right off the bat. Finally she said, "Kit, is there something you want to tell me 'cause.well..I kind of got that feeling.." She shut her mouth, knowing that she must be sounding completely stupid.  
  
There was a long uncomfortable pause Kit said, "No..I mean maybe.no .YES!!"Kit looked down at his feet again.  
  
Then he looked at her and said, "Nita, I know we have been together for a while and over the years I have.ah, grown attached to you. I mean not in the normal friendly way but in the.umm. I got to go." He almost yelled out as he took out his transit and there was a small pop of displaced air and he was gone.  
  
Kita thought to herself, "What in the world was he trying to tell me?!" 


	2. It continues with this

Kit had just got back from his mortifying experience on the moon. He hadn't been back long but he was already pacing. "Kit, what's wrong, your pacing so don't tell me nothing." His sister said with that know-it-all attitude she had developed over the years.

Kit didn't know if he wanted to keep this to himself or if it would be better to tell. And if he wanted to talk to someone, shouldn't it be Nita and not his sister. Kit thought back to the moon and to the poem sitting on his desk. He had planned to give it to her but "forgot" it on his way outside. "I'm just thinking about school starting and how I haven't even finished the first month of school work yet."

Carmella walked out the door with a sigh, knowing that Kit was either being stupid about Nita again, or he was actually telling the truth. The ladder made her want to disown him as a brother.

Kit went over to his desk. On it laid two pieces of paper. One was a letter explaining all of his feelings to Nita and the other was the poem he had written. Kit ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had made up his mind, again, he was going to tell her how he felt if it killed him. But first, he had to go to the bathroom.

Nita was slightly worried about Kit. So she decided to pop on over there with her transit to his bedroom. First off, she wanted to know what he had to say to her that was so hard to explain he just couldn't say it. Secondly, she wanted to know why he left in such a hurry. She had rather liked the contact he had initiated.

In Kit's bedroom, Ponch was snoozing on the end of the bed. When he saw Nita, he gave a loud sigh. Nita could tell Kit wasn't there so she sat and made herself comfortable at his desk. She noticed the two pieces of paper and started to read the first.

_Dear Nita,_

_From the day I met you in the forest, I knew you were special. I knew that you would be one of the only people who ever understood the things I was going through. Not just the wizardry, but the bullies and the being made fun of. I know you look back on it and hate yourself for not being able to stand up to them, but you helped me anyway._

_I also felt another connection with you. A more intimate one that has only developed through our time spent together and the wizardries we have preformed. I don't know if you feel the same, or even if you have ever thought of me from a romantic perspective, but I just had to tell you. If you never want to see me again I'd understand, but please remember that I love you and always will. _

_Love Forever and for Always,_

_Kit_

Nita felt a tear drop from her eye to her cheek. 'It's as if Kit has read my soul. He feels the same way! I can't believe it!' She turned her attention toward the other piece of paper and read:

_Lovely Adoration_

_I never eat, I never sleep_

_What is wrong with me_

_A flutter of butter, a butterfly_

_My life is pure ecstasy._

_When she is there I'm upside down_

_Backways, sideways, inside out_

_A batting of eyes a clasping of hands _

_Makes me want to scream and shout. _

_As we walk under starry skies_

_Eyes all aglow_

_Her presence is calming as we swing our hands_

_Back and forth, to and fro._

_She stops and I turn, noticing a shiver,  
I offer a coat and arm_

_Holding her close to keep out the cold _

_And protect her from all harm._

_We approach a long, white picket fence_

_I walk her to the door_

_Brushing back a lock of hair _

_I show her she's the one I adore._

_For Nita._

Nita couldn't hold back the tears any more. Kit loved her and she loved him. Nita felt a surge of joy. She felt like she could do anything. But when people talk about going from 0-60 in no time flat, they must be talking about her and the way she went from 60-0 when she heard Kit say, "Nita what are you doing with that?!"


	3. Next is a letter

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't know I was so popular ;-) I would have updated had I known. I changed email and it wouldn't let me on the site. It got confusing and I completely lost track of the story. I haven't read the books in a while so forgive me for misspellings or if something seems unlike the characters from the books. I will try to stay as true as possible. On with the fic!

Kit stood in his doorway as Nita dropped the paper and it floated to his feet. He picked it up. "Nita, I think you should leave now. You shouldn't have read this, it wasn't for you." He knew he was lying through his teeth and that the last thing he wanted Nita to do was leave.

Nita couldn't believe the harsh words spewing from Kit's mouth. How he touched her with his poetic verse! Now, all he could do was deny everything he said. Tears started to leak from the corner of her eyes. She was angry and upset but most of all, she didn't know how to feel.

She gave a slight chuckle which made Kit look up. "You are such a boy! I know that letter was written to me. It had my name on it! And that poem was beautiful, how could you deny the things in the letter." She gave a wordless scream of frustration. "I don't know how long I have felt the same exact way about you as I thought you did for me, at least I thought that after I read your letter." She still held the poem in her hand. "This is what I think of you Kit!" She tore the poem into tiny pieces and threw them in his face. Then she slapped him and stormed out the door, too angry to use a transit.

Kit couldn't believe what Nita had just said to him. She felt the same way. Nothing else mattered, she felt the same way. Everything else was a blur, the ripping up of his poem, the slap. He sighed for everything felt right. Kit loved Nita and Nita, NITA!

Kit stormed out of his room after her into the cold stormy night. He didn't even stop to put a coat on as the rain made his shirt stick to his defined chest. "NITA!" Kit couldn't see two feet in front of his face, let alone find Nita in this mess. He reached out along their mental connection, but as he did so, Kit felt the connection snap with a brush of anger.

Kit had to find Nita, had to tell her face to face how he felt. She could never realize it with some dumb note. He reached out to Darline and found her in Nita's room. _"Dar, where's Nita? I have to talk to her, it's an emergency."_ Darline answered, _"She is right here, crying. She wont tell me why, what happened to her?" _ Kit shut off the connection instantly and raced towards Nita's house.

As soon as Nita stepped out into the rain she decided to calm down for a minute so she could set up a transit. The transit took a couple of tries but she got it just as Kit came running out of the door.

Nita couldn't stand the thought of not being with Kit. He was her wizardry partner and best friend, but how could they ever go back to what they had? Nita couldn't stand the lonliness of knowing she would be that close to him without ever being able to call Kit hers.

She could feel Kit searching for her. She didn't want him to find her, not like this. She cut off their connection in anger, not at him but at herself. She knew he would eventually come here, whether it be by himself of by Darline's guidance. She didn't care. All that she wanted now was to be left alone.

She told Darline to go away and wrote a letter herself.


End file.
